


Movie Night

by cytoTinker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bulges and Nooks, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masochism, Reverse Het, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoTinker/pseuds/cytoTinker
Summary: After a date, Vriska takes her latest dork back to her house. Spoiler: It's not to watch a movie.





	Movie Night

"You know Vriska, perhaps you would feel more hunky dory if you didn't live in a flipping huge galleon on the edge of town..." Vriska looked at Jake with an incredulous glare. "No can do big guy, this vessel is my goddamn dreamhouse. I mean look at it! It has cannons and everything. What if that whiny mini-English tries to attack? Am I supposed to leave myself defenseless?" Jake's glasses shone with a reflected light from a nearby streetlight as they looked upon the bluish ship. "Don't get me wrong, it's just... Don't you need scores of goons to operate the blasted thing?" Vriska groaned as they stepped onto the gangplank. "Bluh! Obviously if it was a real emergency I'd just mind control Megido's little boy toy to move it. Hell she could probably make the fucking thing fly just fine!" They walked to the cabin, Jake wobbling as he found his sea legs. Vriska pulled out an old-fashioned key and unlocked the door. "And that's besides the point. Do you know why I called you over here anyway?" Vriska walked into the cabin door, a single finger beckoning Jake to follow. "I just assumed you wished to have some company, and I obliged. Dinner was nice, perhaps we could watch a movie and chum it up?" Jake stepped inside, greeted by a creaking wooden study, furnished with a solid mahogany desk and a cobalt bookshelf overflowing with hand-written texts and strange polygonal devices. Vriska already had her hand on the doorknob to an adjacent room, seemingly much bigger given the size of the cabin and the cramped interior of the antechamber. "God no! Jeez you are almost worse than Egbert... No, I want to show you something." Vriska opened the door and let Jake into the room first. She flicked at a light switch, and a lamp cast a warm glow over the bedroom, a solitary bed nestled into an alcove on the far side of the room. Strangely lacking were any real furnishings, save a nightstand in the corner, as well as a closet. "Vriska, I don't understand, there's just a bed in here..." Vriska sighed and closed the door behind her. "Do I really have to spell it out every time with you people? Fine, just sit somewhere." Jake took a postured seat on the messy bed, awaiting further enlightenment. " "Okay Jake, try not to say anything stupid. This may come as a shock, but I like you. You are probably my favorite human out of the whole bunch since John and Toreadork decided to hook up. Aaaaaaaand..." Vriska took a seat next to him. "I want to do something about it." Jake began to flush. "Oh... Oh well boy howdy you sure do know how to put a fella on the spot. Perhaps you would like to go to dinner? Chew the fat about all this?" Vriska rolled her eyes. "Did you just ask me on a date?" Jake blinked. "Well, yeah. That's what you were getting at wasn't it?" Vriska stared into his eyes. "Jake. We already did that. This is the date. And now, it's over, and we are in my bedroom. What does a lovey dovey couple do in a bedroom?" "Watch a movie?" Vriska bit back a scream, her hand clenching in the air. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KISS ME!"

Vriska broke the passionate kiss, sitting on top of Jake after having tackled him onto the bed. "Vriska, this just seems so sudden of you, are you sure we should do this on the first date?" Vriska flung her shirts off, revealing a lacy cerulean bralette. "Oh my god, first you flirt with me nearly non-stop for months, and now you want to take a moral stance? Get over yourself English! I know you want this." She grabbed his hand and led it to her covered breast, letting go as he tentatively groped at her chest. "Well, you are being mighty insistent, and I cannot deny that you look ravishing in the moonlight. What the hell, let's give it the old college try." Vriska sighed with relief. "I knew you would come around. Now take off your clothes!" Vriska retreated to remove her pants, sliding them off the edge of the bed. Jake yanked off his shirt, and wormed out of his shorts. Vriska stared in awe of his muscular body, passing a hand over his lightly haired chest. "Oh my god Jake how are you this hot?" She drew her hand lower, hooking a thumb in his waistband. Vriska pulled the green boxers away from Jake's waist, peering down to look inside. "Wow, already hard as a rock? You can take your time, this isn't getting anything for a while." Jake looked up into her eyes, a little disappointed. This quickly faded as she discarded her panties, the cerulean bulge languidly hanging in the air. "No, you fancy yourself a gentleman, now's the time to make good on it. My turn first."

Vriska stood on her knees, and slowly brought her groin closer to Jake's face. He instinctively opened his mouth, closing the gap between him and her. His face stung as Vriska dealt him a punishing slap. "Do I look like a cowboy Jake? You are going a little lower." Jake's head throbbed as Vriska "helped" him down, forcing his mouth to her nook. The headache subsided as he obediently lapped at the dripping wet folds. Vriska's bulge squirmed against his face as he felt a warm drip stream down his chin. Vriska panted as she held his head in her hand. "Hah... That actually feels pretty good. Almost enough to get me off. Almost..." Vriska pressed her hips against Jake, pinning his head to the wall as she contentedly rolled her hips. "Oh god Jake, you are so fuckin' good!" Jake moaned into her nook, his mouth and nose completely blocked. Vriska pulled him closer with both hands, shivering as Jake desperately tried to get her attention. She pulled away from him, her bulge painting his face with blue cum as she let out a contented sigh. She looked down at his face, his chin completely drenched with a few stray spurts landing on his forehead and glasses. His air-starved lungs gasped with each breath, his mouth stuck open with his tongue whorishly sticking out . "Oh shit, I went overboard didn't I? Here I'll let you have a turn! You can do whatever you want." Jake stirred, sitting up as he saw Vriska sit on the opposite side of the bed, her legs invitingly open. "Well, I suppose it would be rude to pass up such an opportunity, though I am a bit miffed about that. Could have given a fella some warning!" He sighed and pulled off his underwear, crawling forward into her arms. His cock throbbed against the delicate petals of her nook, the tip aching to push further. "Going for the gold eh? You are just like me. Hurry up and do it already."  
Jake had had just about enough of her bullshit. It was becoming ever more evident she was going to walk all over him if he didn't assert himself. He plunged his cock into Vriska, grunting as the hot walls drew in around him, conforming to his shape. He roughly thrusted, ramming into her nook with a loud slap as her thighs collided with his hips. "Oh GOD Jake this just got so much better. HARDER!" Jake was eager to comply. He sped up, his legs stinging with each powerful hit against hers. He panted, a bead of sweat running down his brow. Vriska moaned louder, her nails biting into his back. "Harder!" His heart raced, he was at his physical limit. There was no way he could go faster. "God why do you have to be so dense? Hurt me harder! Really make me feel it." Jake's eyes went blank for a moment, and then he leaned forward further. He cradled Vriska's neck in his lips, softly kissing, before drawing back his lips and driving his teeth into her. Vriska shuddered with pain and delight. The bite easily broke skin, leaving a stark bruise as he pulled away to inspect the damage. Two thin trickles of blue blood ran down to her shoulder, and disappearing behind her back. "Jake, that was great! Here, choke me." Vriska dipped her head up, exposing her soft grey neck. Jake looked at her with incredulity. "What?" Vriska grew tired of these games. "Choke me! Grab my neck with your hand, and squeeze. I want to feel it tomorrow, so hop to it!" Jake stopped. "Vriska, I'm not going to choke you." Vriska clenched her teeth. "Grow. A. Pair. And. Choke ME. I'm literally asking you." Jake shook his head. "I just don't want to hurt you, that's all." He gasped as he felt a cold pressure around his neck. Vriska's robotic arm easily cut off his airway. She forced him on his back, his cock sliding out of her. "I changed my mind. You don't deserve to fuck me, not with an attitude like that." She eased up on him, letting him speak. "So you want to stop then?" Vriska grinned. "Oh no, the fun is just beginning."

Jake struggled against Vriska's grasp as he felt a wet warmth on his balls. "Oh quit wiggling, it's slick enough. I'm sure you are used to taking it in the ass anyway." He grunted as the tip of Vriska's bulge squirmed its way inside him. "Vriska, I don't-" She moved her metallic hand from Jake's neck to his mouth, cutting him off. "Just shut up. I'm sick of your bitching." Her bulge slowly stretched him, tapering as it slid further in. "Heh, for such a laid back guy you are pretty tight Jake. Try to relax, this shouldn't take long." Vriska pushed deeper, finally bottoming out, her bulge curling upwards toward his prostate. Jake moaned into her hand, his arms trying to pull hers away without avail. He had always had such rotten luck with robotics. "Aww, trying to get away? We aren't done yet. And besides, I think you are enjoying yourself. Just look." Vriska reached with her free hand, tightly grabbing onto Jake's painfully hard cock. Jake mewled weakly as he submitted. A thin drop of precum spattered onto his stomach as Vriska pumped into him, drawing ragged breaths as she laid into his ass. Vriska slowly released her grip, curious as to what Jake was struggling so hard to say. Besides, she had better plans for her hand. Jake gulped as a bead of sweat started to run down his temple. "Vriska I-I, didn't realize you were into all this." She rolled her eyes as she ran a finger down his side, leaving her fingers pressed against his thigh. "Really? Do I look vanilla to you? Do you even know what vanilla means?" "Vanilla? I love vanilla!" Vriska raked her metallic claws down his thigh, opening up four long superficial cuts with her titanium nails "Wrong answer English!" Jake grunted in pain, but Vriska could feel him throbbing harder in her hand. "Wow. Are you kidding me? You're a huge masochist and didn't even tell me?" Jake squirmed as she tightened her hand around him, still plodding into him at a steady pace. "Vriska, I don't disrespect the ladies. I just have rotten luck with them. But nevermind that, I think I might one of those fellas that appreciates a good wallop during the act!" Vriska was getting very close to having an aneurysm. "Close enough. Let's see if we can find all your buttons. All of them." 

Jake shuddered with each thrust. His body had been thoroughly abused,and marked up with all sorts of lip-stick bordered bites, and thin scratches slapped raw. The back of his thighs had taken the brunt of Vriska's machinations, utterly littered with bruises and cuts. Every movement from Vriska contacted his tender skin, sending a surge of endorphins up his spine, multiplied from the rush of her bulge filling him almost to the brim. Vriska panted, having already cum twice from the excitement of finding all the perfect spots to make him scream her name. She was starting to get tired of this bullshit. "Jake do you have a condition or something? What's the hold up? Cum already!" Jake could only manage to dribble out a word. "M-more..." Vriska side eyed him. What more could he possibly want? She had already decimated his skin, slapped his face halfway to bruising, and rubbed a preposterous amount of precum into most of the wounds. He should be acting like he was on fire, not tossing around on the edge like this. The only thing she hadn't done was... No. It couldn't be. She reached her mechanical arm around his neck and balled it into a fist around his hair. "Y-yes! More!" She felt him clamp down around her. His cock spasmed, twitching like it was about to cum, yet still unable to. Vriska groaned with both pleasure and frustration. She was practically out of good ideas. What on Earth does this guy want from her? She should just finish using him as a human fucktoy. She needed a little sweetness with her bitter. She pulled him up by his hair, bringing his lips to hers. She had barely opened her mouth, when with a grateful moan, Jake came. His grip on Vriska tightened and loosened rhythmically, each pulse frantically firing a shot of cum on his chest. Vriska slowed her pace to crawl, weakly pumping her hand and squeezing to draw out every last drop. After she was satisfied that he had finished, she tossed his head back onto the bed. "You fucking SAP! You needed a kiss but couldn't just say it?" Jake whined as Vriska pulled out of him, the previous cerulean orgasms steadily leaking out onto her sheets. She pinned his arms down and waited for his reply. "It's just... I thought you wouldn't want to. You seemed to like the whole pain shenanigans and I didn't want to ruin it for you." Vriska blushed. As utterly idiotic and MUSHY as the whole sentence was, part of her was really touched. Despite all her vitriol and contempt, Jake still wanted to please her, even at his own expense. She sighed. "What am I going to do with you English?" Before he could respond, she had already fell on top of him, pulling him into a post-coital makeout session. She didn't know the answer to her question herself; but she knew that whatever it was, it was going to be a hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy have I been an absentee writer. I do apologize but school toughened up and I had to go on hiatus there. I will return with your regularly scheduled programming ASAP.


End file.
